Catheter packages exist in which a hydrophilic coated catheter is stored in liquid swelling medium. When such a catheter package is combined with a urine collecting bag into a catheter kit, it is undesirable that the liquid swelling medium enters the bag. This makes it uncertain how large an amount of liquid is present in the container or package for wetting the catheter. If there is not enough swelling medium present then the catheter may dry out. Furthermore, many types of swelling medium evaporate into a crystalline structure which may clog the construction, thereby preventing liquid from flowing through the catheter and into the urine collecting bag when the catheter is to be used. Finally, swelling medium in the urine collecting bag is perceived unhygienic, and for a user where hygiene is important such perception may deter him from using the product.
Thus, there exists a need for an assembly as described where it is prevented that liquid flows from the catheter and into the urine collecting bag before use of the catheter assembly.